Avowal
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sahabat sejak sekolah dasar, namun siapa sangka diantara keduanya memiliki perasaan lebih. Dan Jimin yang mengabaikan Yoongi. MinYoon/MinGa fanfiction. Jimin always SEME, Yoongi always UKE. Romance. RnR ya gaess


**MinYoon/MinGa Fanfiction - Avowal**

 **SUcanfly**

 **Romance**

.

.

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin adalah sahabat sejak sekolah dasar. Umur mereka berbeda dua tahun, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah buat mereka. Min Yoongi, seseorang yang selalu mengerti Jimin. Min Yoongi, seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan sosok itu, Jimin. Dan Min Yoongi lah yang mencintai sosok itu. Yoongi tak tahu pasti kapan rasa itu mulai tumbuh dan berkembang di hatinya. Yoongi merasa itu salah, namun perasaannya tidak bisa berhenti. Yoongi tahu, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Karena Park Jimin nya akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan seorang yeoja, berparas cantik, memiliki jari-jari yang lentik, badan yang sangat-sangat seksi, dan juga populer, sebut saja Kang Seulgi. Jimin akhir-akhir ini juga jarang menemuinya, jarang mengajaknya ke kantin seperti biasanya. Jimin berbicara seadanya saja, tanpa adanya candaan seperti biasanya.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu lebih dua hari Jimin mengabaikan Yoongi. Hati Yoongi sakit saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Jimin benar-benar mengabaikannya. Dan hati Yoongi semakin sakit ketika tersebarnya gosip brengsek itu 'Park Jimin berpacaran dengan Kang Seulgi'. Yoongi diam termenung di bangkunya sambil menatap keluar jendela. 'Ingin menangis saja' ucap Yoongi dalam hati lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

"YOONGI!!" teriakan teman Yoongi mengejutkannya.

"Yoongi! Kau harus ikut aku sekarang" ucap temannya itu, Hoseok.

"Mau apa kau?" jawab Yoongi malas.

"Ikut saja.. Penting!" ucap Hoseok lagi dan langsung seenak jidatnya menarik tangan Yoongi.

Hoseok berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju lapangan, sebelumnya Hoseok mampir ke toilet terlebih dahulu.

"Yoongi-ya.. Pakai ini dulu" ucap Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan selembar kain yang cukup panjang.

"Untuk apa sih? Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yoongi. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Yoongi, Hoseok langsung menutup mata Yoongi menggunakan kain tersebut.

"YAKKKK KUDAAAA KAU INI KENAPA??? ASTAGA GELAP BODOH!"

Hoseok langsung menarik Yoongi, Yoongi tentu saja mengomel sepanjang jalan. Hoseok memberhentikan Yoongi di suatu tempat.

"Hoseok-ah.." panggil Yoongi, karena ia merasa Hoseok tidak ada disana.

"Jung Hoseok, jangan main main" ucap nya lagi. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Yoongi perlahan membuka penutup matanya.

'Sial! Hoseok sialan!' Yoongi mengumpat di dalam hati, bagaimana tidak? Yoongi berada di tengah lapangan sekarang, dan banyak sekali murid yang melihat ke arahnya.

Yoongi berbalik.

DEG~

Jantung Yoongi seakan berhenti sejenak, setelah itu jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"J-jim.. Ada apa?" cicit Yoongi.

Jimin kini berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung.. Maafkan aku akhir-akhir ini mengabaikanmu, aku tidak bermaksud, aku bersumpah. Maafkan aku." ucap Jimin.

"Tidak apa apa Jim.." Yoongi tersenyum manis. "Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya" Yoongi ingin menangis mengatakan itu sungguh. Namun ia berusaha keras menahan agar isakannya tidak keluar.

"Bersamanya? Siapa? Aku hanya akan bahagia jika bersamamu hyung. Hyung aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku tak bisa sedetik pun tak memikirkan dirimu. Hyung maafkan aku, aku menghancurkan persabatan kita karena perasaan sialan ini. Hyung aku mencintaimu, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Jimin panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar yang indah. Yoongi menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Jika kau menerima ku, kau bisa mengambil bunga ini. Jika kau menolakku, kau-" belum sempat Jimin berbicara, Yoongi langsung mengambil bunga yang disodorkan oleh Jimin, memeluk bunga tersebut sambil terisak kecil.

"Hyung-" Jimin tak percaya jika Yoongi menerima cintanya. Perlahan Jimin berdiri.

"Bodoh! Park Jimin bodoh!" racau Yoongi, Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Jangan menangis" ucap Jimin sambil mengelus elus lembut punggung Yoongi.

Setelah dirasa Yoongi sudah tenang, Jimin melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Jimin bodoh!" jawab Yoongi.

Yoongi baru sadar, jika sedari tadi mereka berada ditengah lapangan yang dikelilingi taburan bunga love sign. Dan menjadi tontonan para murid. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan ada yag membawa banner. Apa ini rencana Jimin? Pikir Yoongi.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Jimin kembali mencium bibir Yoongi, dan para murid pun berteriak heboh.

 **-END-** **halo halo semuaaaa diriku lama gabikin ff pairing Jimin x Yoongi u,u** **sebenernya ini ff iseng, nungguin magrib tadi aku buat ini ff x)** **oh iya makasih buat Glowrie author-nim udah bantuin bikin judul *** **maaf ya kalo cerita nya gajelas hihiii** **jangan lupa ripiuwwww mwahhh /kecup basah/**


End file.
